Akatsuki ketemu EXO
by XXHidan'sLoverXX
Summary: Akatsuki adalah orang yg tinggal di dalem bgt. Suatu hari mereka di aja ke Korea Selatan buat ketemu sama seseorang(sekelopok orang) siapakha orang itu? WARNING TYPO BERTABURAN, Gaje, tapi seru . Agen T yagn buat B)
1. KOREA SELATAN KITA DATANG!

Judul: Akatsuki ketemu EXO

Cast: Member Akatsuki dan Member EXO, and Lee Sooman, and Sakon/Ukon

Warning: Pairing bergelimpangan, Gaje, Maunya sih humor, Typo bertaburan, Konan jadi cowo

Happy reading

Dorm Akatsuki

Di sebuah hutan yang dalem banget… ada seonggok batu tempat tinggal 12 namja (bukan EXO). Seonggok batu adalah dorm akatsuki yang udah karatan(?), lumutan, bau, sumpek, dkk. Ayo kita tengok cecunguk2 di dalemnya. Di pojok ada pajangan piercing yang mimisan *dilempar pein* lagi baca buku gituan.

Di ruang TV ada ikan hiu, boneka, sama 2 banci. Satunya rambutnya kuning-kuning tai satunya lagi warna hitam butek *dilempar samehada kisame* *di banting sasori* *di ledakin deidara* *di jilat orochi (bahagianya)*.Mereka lagi nonton "Hati ke hati bersama mama DEDEH".

Di dapur ada 3 uke yang lagi sibuk masak. Yang rambutnya biru namanya konandia laki. Yang rambutnya ubanan namanya kabuto *di bantai orokabu*. Yang mukanya ada keriputnya namanya Itachi. Di taman di depan seonggok batu ada taneman sama lollipop. Taneman itu namanay zetsu yang lollipop namanya Tobi.

Nah yang lagi berantem di deket brangkas, yang rambutnya ubanan juga namanya Hidan *dikutuk hidan* yang pake masker kaya Indiana jones namanya Kakuzu *di iket Kakuzu (seneng banget)*

**TING TONG!** Terdengar bel rumah akatsuki (keren banget akatsuki punya bel rumah)

"HIDAN BUKA PINTUNYA!" Teriak akatsuki minus hidan. "GA MAU!" Hidan majuin bibirnya sampe 5 km (panjang bgt). "Hidan buka pintunya kalo ga, lo ga dapet jatah 1 minggu sama gw!" kata Kakuzu sambil mengamankan duit-duitnya."Iya deh"

Hidan tersoek-soek (eh salah) terseok-seok berjalan ke pintu depan. "Permisi" kata seorang berkepala dua (namanya Sakon, pala yang satunya namanya ukon). "nyari sapa lo?" Hidan ngejawab dengan ngocolnya. "Saya jauh-jauh dari Korea mau ngasih ini" katanya sambil ngasih amplop "Minta sumbangan ya?" Kakuzu tiba-tiba muncul. "Tau nih?" Hidan hampir pergitapi dipegang tangannya ama Kakuzu (cie…cocuit!) "urusin lagi gw mau ngitung duit" "BAKA KAKUZU!". "Ya udah -_- udah selesai kan -_- pai pai -_-" Hidan ngebanting pintu di depan mukanya sakon/ukon (kaya termehek-mehek).

"Apaan tuh, dan?" kata si Ikan. "Tau deh palingan tagihan listrik, air, and telepon" kata hidan sambil nonton TV (nonton spongebob). "Konan kan cuma lo yang bisa baca. Bacain dong" Orochimaru hopeless pas liat isinya bukan bahasa jepang.

_Kepada member akatsuki_

_Saya selaku Lee Sooman ingin mengundang kalian untuk bertemu dengan seseorang yang memiliki kekuatan special seperti kalian. Kita akan bertemu di Korea. Penerbangan kalian 1 jam lagi sesudah kalian menerima surat ini. Saat kalian sampai kami akan menjemputmu.. saya Lee Sooman Cємΰмΰt ya…_

"Jadi gitu" kata konan menutup pembicaraannya.

Hening 1 menit

Hening 2 menit

Hening 5 menit

"KYAAAA! Itu artinya kita harus sia=p-siap! Waktunya tinggal 55 menit lagi" Pein teriak-teriak sambil masukin semua buku yadongnya ke tas jansport (tasnya jansport keren..).2 banci lagi kesusahan ngurusin make up. Sasori masukin bonekanya ke dalam tas. Si ikan cuma bawa pelet ikan. Itachi ngebawa semua krim anti aging. Kabuto ngurusin obatnya Orochimaru (maklum orang penyakitan).Konan sibuk sama origaminya. Zetsu ngebawa kaktus, sedap malam, sampe venus pun dia bawa (saying keluarga). Tobi ngebawa semua lollipop yang dia punya. Kakuzu bawa duit segepok (katanya takut di rampok) hidan bawa sesajen banyak banget (buat ritual di Korea).

"Semuanya udah siap?" Kata pein "UDEH!" Kata Akatsuki minus pein. "Kakuzu jangan lupa rumah dikunci!" Konan teriak. "Emang di gua batu ada kunci?" Kata Kakuzu. Mereka pun langsung ngacir ke bandara naik mobil (Lamborghini bokkk). Dalam 10 menit mereka sampe di bandara.

Ga pake chek in mereka langsung ke tempat nunggu pesawat. Semua orang yang lewat ngeliat akatsuki dengan tampan **"WAW"**. Itachi sama Hidan malah di kerubungin cewe. Para ceww tersebut ngerasa ada aura pembunuh deket sama mereka, pas ngeliat kebelakang ada Kakuzu sama Kisame yang di belakanganya ada background api. Cewe itu pun pergi semua.

"**BAGI PENUMPANG DENGAN TUJUAN KOREA SELATAN SILAHKAN MASUK KE PINTU 8 UNTUK MENUJU KE PESAWAT"**

Akatsuki berbondong-bondong jalan ke pintu 8. Mereka pun sampe di pesawat. Baru 5 menit duduk ada pramugari yang nunjukin pemakaian ini itu. Pein pun ngeliat mereka yang pake rok diatas lutut dengan tampang -tiba ada sandeul jepit yang kelempar ke Pein terus ada aura yang ga enak si belakang Pein kelanjutannya tau ya… *Poor pein*.

Para couple udah duduk dengan tenang tetapi bagi para seme sama sekali ga tenang. Jelas-jelas mereka harus menahan napfu untuk ngeraup uke mereka yang duduk dengan posisi yang **"WAW"**. Akhirnya perjalanan 2 jam mereka selesai juga. Mereka udah sampe di korea. Pas nunggu di terminal buat di jemput Lee Sooman ada seseorang yang manggil mereka "WOI AKATSUKI!" Akatsuki nengok ke arah orang yang manggil. Tampak lah orang tua yang keriput sejenis itachi *di amaterasu itachi* Itachi: MASA GW DI SAMAIN SAMA LEE SOOMAN?! Author: Kan emg mirip.*itachi kicep*

Mereka naik ke mobil karena mobilnya kecil jadi harus pangkuan seme makin horny karena harus mangku ukenya.

"Saya Lee Sooman. Sekarang kita akan ke dorm tempat orang yang memiliki ke kuatan seperti kalian" Mereka pun naik mobil selama 1 jam dan akhirnya sampe di rumah besar. Semua seme langsung berdiri dengan posisi ga enak di bagian selatannya.

**TING TONG! **Bel dorm tersebut di pencet sama Lee Sooman

"Hai!" Kata seseorang yang ngebukain pintu

"Suho ini orang yang saya bilang akan bertemu kalian. Sekarang berteman lah dengan mereka. Saya akan pergi untuk bertemu Siwon" Kata Lee sooman sambil pergi naik mobilnya.

"Hai!, gw suho sekarang masuk yuk semuanya udah pada nunggu kalian" Suho and Akatsuki masuk ke dorm EXO-K and EXO-M.

"Mereka akatsuki ya hyung?" Tanya Kris namjachingunya Suho. "Iya mereka kesini mau ketemu kita". Akatsuki ngerasa aneh karena anak EXO pada mesra-mesraan semua sedang kan pas para uke pengen mesra-mesraan juga para seme langsung ngedorong mereka.

"Jadi kita mulai perkenalannya" Kata Suho sambil senyum pepsodent.

"Hai!nama gue Kisame ini couple gw namanya Itachi" Kisaita senyum kesemua member EXO yang udah duduk manis di depan mereka. Senyum kisame membuat chips yang lagi di makan lay patah.

"Hai nama gw Sasori ini Couple gw deidara. Tolong jangan buat dia marah kalo dia marah dorm ini bakal ancur" *Sasori deep bow* "Yes! Gw ada temennya ngancurin dorm" teriak sang tiang *dibakar chanyeol*

"Nama gue pein ini couple gw namanya Konan. Hobi baca buku PIIP"Kata pein dengan polosnya "PEIN! GW PINJEM BUKU LO!" Teriak item *ditendang kai*

"Hai! Nama gw Orochimaru ini couple gw Kabuto" Orokabu senyum "Kalian namja apa yeoja?" Tao nanya dengan polosnya mirip kaya pein. "==' kita namja" Kabuto ngejawab dengan nahan amarah." Kabuto lo ubananya?" Kata Xiumin "APA LO BILANG! INI TUH RAMBUT ASLI DARI SONONYA UDH GINI!" Kabuto udah siap-siap manggil Manda. "Yang sabar ya senpai" Teriak Tobi.

"Nama gw Kakuzu ini Hidan. Jangan pernah percaya sama mukanya yang imut" -_- "Kakuzu copot mask lo dong! Kita mau ngeliat muka lo!" Kata Kris. "JANGAN!" Teriak Akatsuki minus Kakuzu "Emang napa?"Kris ngotot mau liat mukanya Kakuzu. "mukanya tuh penuh tambelan udah kaya ban bajaj, dan yang pernah liat mukanya kakuzu yang asli Cuma Hidan" Jelas Pein panjang kali lebar (?).

"Nama gw Zetsu ini couple gw namanya Tobi" "Tobi lepasin topeng lo dong" Kris teriak lagi "JANGAN!" Kata akatsuki termasuk Tobi. "napa lagi?" Kris cemberut -_- "Gw aja lupa muka gw kaya apa?" Kata Tobi. Semuanya sweetdrop.

"Ya udah karena udah kenal semua silahkan menikmati keseharian kalian" Kata Suho sambil ke kamar sama Kris. Maklum merekakan sampe udah malem.

"Kita tidur di mana?" Tanya Tobi. Zetsu udah tidur masuk ke tembok. Kisame nyemplung ke kamar kolam renang terus udah pergi ke kamar yang kosong. Pokoknya setiap ada kamar yang kosong mereka langsung tidur di situ.

Bagaimana kelanjutan hari mereka? Liat chapter berikutnya


	2. EXO-J DEBUT

Judul : Akatsuki ketemu EXO part 2

Cast: Member Akatsuki and EXO, and Lee Sooman

WARNING: Typo bertaburan

Pagi hari di drom EXO

"Pagi semuanya" Kata Suho yang baru saja bangun dari tidur yang panjang (sleeping beauty). "Pagi " jawab akatsuki minus Pein dan EXO minus Suho dan Kai. Suho pun jalan ke arah dapur. Tiba-tiba "KYAAAAAA!" Kris yang ngedenger teriakan pacarnya langsung ngacir ke dapur. "Kenapa suho?"kris langsung meluk Suho. Semua yang denger teriakan Suho juga ke dapur (sempit amat tuh dapur) . "itu" Suho nunjuk ke samping kulkas. Tampaklah Kai sama Pein yang mukanya dah pucet banget.

"PEIN!" Konan teriak sambil nyamperin Pein "KAI!" Xiumin juga teriak sambil nyamperin Kai. "Cewe jepang semok bgt" Kata Kai pada Pein "Iye cewe korea juga semok-semok" Kata pein ke Kai

**Flashback: ON**

Malem hari pukul 00.00 di dorm EXO

Terdengar desahan-desahan nan menggoda dari semua kamar kecuali kamarnya Kai-Xiumin dan di dapur Kai sama Pein lagi mimisan terus gara-gara mereka tuker-tukeran majalah bokep. Mereka baca sampe pagi dan akhirnya ketiduran dengan kekurangan darah.

**Flashback: OFF**

**Readers: Flashbacknya dikit banget!**

**Author: Menurut Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz masa lalu itu tidak selalu panjang ._.**

Lanjut ceritanya..

"APA LO BILANG?!" Xiumin sama Konan ngedeathglare Pein sama Kai. Kai sama Pein yang udah kekurangan darah pun di bekuin sama Xiumin terus di bungkus pake origaminya Konan terus di lempar ke kolam renang.

Semuanya pun kembali normal dan nonton TV di ruang tamu. Xiumin sama Konan masih marah terus ngeluarin asep dari idung dan telinganya. "Xiumin-senpai sama Konan-senpai sakit ya? Kok panas banget" Tobi megang jidatnya Xiu and Konan. ".." tidak ada jawaban.

"KRIK….KRIK…KRIK…." bunyi jangkri. *kakuzu nangkepin jangkrik* Kakuzu:lumayan kalo diujual

Di ruang tamu sunyi banget

"Main gombal yuk " Kata Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

"Ayo!" Jawab semuanya dan moodnya pun berubah 540°

"Xiuimin-hyung, Konan-hyung sama, taneman itu sapa namanya jadi jurinya" Kata Chanyeol "Nama gw Zetsu, dasar api"

"Gw mau pertama" Kris duduk di tengah-tengah mereka semua. "Suho kamu tau ga bedanya kamu sama lem?" "Ngga, emang apa kris?" "Kalo lem merekatkan kertas, kalo kamu merekatkan hati kita" "CIE! " semuanya teriak.

"Menurut saya kris suda bagus tinggal diakhirnya ditambahkan sesuatu *mesum*" Zetsu memberi komentar. "gimana menurut xiumin-hyung dan konan-hyung?" Tanya Zetsu ".." sepi.. "Mari kita lanjutkan"

"Gw mau!" Luhan pun maju sama Sehun. "Hyung, hyung tau ga bedanya hyung sama tai" "APA LO BILANG?! DASAR MAKNE SIALAN!"

**BRUK!** (Sehun di lempar sama Luhan) pake telepati

**BRAK! **(Sehun di banting sama Luhan)pake telepati

**PLAK! **(Sehun di tampar sama Luhan) pake telepati

"Bagaimana komentarnya?" "Menurut saya semuanya sangat bagus mulai dari permulaan sampai penutupan" Kata Zetsu. "Coba di ulang gombalnya" Sehun ngulang gombalnya lalu terjadi lah kejadian di atas.

"Gw mau!" Baekhyun teriak "Chanyeol kamu dong yang gombal" Baekhyun gelayutan di tangannya chanyeol "Hyung tau ga bedanya hyung sama lampu?" "Ga tau! Emang apa?" "Kalo lampu menerangi ruangan kalo hyunie menyinari hati akang(?)" "CIE!" Ucap semuanya.

"Chanyeol kamu sudah bagus tapi cobalah belajar dari Kakuzu dia jauh lebih bagus" kata Zetsu sambil ngeliat Kakuzu. Pas semuanya ngeliat Kakuzu sama Hidan lagi ciuman semuanya pada scream. "AAAAAA!" "Kakuzu bibir lo kaya ban bajaj sumpah" Suho kejang-kejang ngeliat muka Kakuzu. "Kakuzu-hyung aku juga mau di cium kaya gitu T_T" Baekhyun narik-narik bajunya Kakuzu."Pergi lo!" Kakuzu langsung ngedorong Baekhyun.

**Baekhyun jatoh layaknya artis di film Cinta Fitri Season 8.**

"hyunie!" Chanyeol buru-buru nangkep baekhyun kaya prince nangkep rapunzel (maklum kebanyakan nonton Barbie). "Chanyeol pipi ku sakit" T_T PLAK! "udah ga sakit kan?!" Chanyeol dengan bego nya nampar pipinya Baekhyun (emang bego kan?) *dibakar Chanyeol*. "HUAAAAAAAAAA! T_T" Baekhyun jalan ke deket Kakuzu terus meluk Kakuzu. "Kakuzu-hyung" Baekhyun munculin kitty eyesnya. "Baiklah" Kakuzu pun nyium Baekhyun.

"AAAAAA!" Suara Chanyeol teriak cetar membahana, Halilintar, Ulala (syahrini dong)."Lepasin ciuman lo!" di kepala chanyeol udah ada api terus dari telingannya keluar asep.

"HM!" Kakuzu narik kepalanya Baekhyun sama Hidan terus di bawa ke kamar dan melakukan PIP! dan PIP!

"HUAAAA!HIKS T_T" "Jangan nangis ya senpai" Kata Tobi sambil ngasihin lollipopnya ke Chanyeol.

"Ya sudah sekarang mari kita lanjutkan " Tobi jadi MC (wah ati-ati aja mic nya nanti ke telen) "Gw mau!" Kisame teriak "Ya ikan boleh maju, sejak kapan lo disini?"

**KRAK!** (sahameda menancap di topeng Tobi)

"Itachi-san kamu tau ga perbedaan kamu sama ikan?"Kisame ngedip-ngedip "Ga tau, Eh kisa kelilipan ya? Jangan di garuk pake ini" Kata Itachi sambil ngasih ins** (kok jadi iklan). "Sama-sama berenang di pikiranku" "…" hening-hening-hening

"KRIK….KRIK…." tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari kamar KakuHidaBaek "TOBI TANGKEPIN JANGKRIKNYA!"

**PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!** Kisame tepuk tangan sendiri

"Mari kita lanjutkan" "Siapa lagi?" ".." sepi "Udah pada laper blom?" Tanya D.O yang ngeliat Chanyeol dengan back ground api di belakangnya." UDAH!" D.O narik Tao, Chen sama Lay ke dapur. "Gamsha hyung" "Kok pas aku di samping Chanyeol panas sih?" "Dia tuh lagi marah gara-gara.." "AAAAAA!" omongannya D.O terpotong gara-gara ada suara ga jelas dari pintu kamar KakuHidaBaek. "Gara-gara itu" Jawab Lay dan Chen barengan.

"Ya udah mari masak" Akhirnya mereka masak dengan couplenya masing-masing. Suasana di ruang tamu sudah berputar 180°. Seme lagi pada mesra-mesraan sama uke, kecuali Chanyeol yang lagi ngasah piso dapur.

Author: Emang buat apa?

Chanyeol: buat ngebantai Kakuzu

Author: Oke deh mari kita lanjutkan ceritanya

**Di meja makan**

Semuanya udah duduk di meja makan termasuk Pein sama Kai yang dari tadi ga keliatan, dan KakuHidaBaek yang abis melakukan PIIP-PIPP.

"Itadakimasu" Ucap Akatsuki dan langsung makan dengan brutalnya. Jangan pikir anak EXO tenang aja mereka sama brutalnya kaya Akatsuki. "INI AYAM GW!" Kai sama Pein berebutan ayam "AYAM!" tiba-tiba ada Onew. "Sapa lo?!" Onew pun di tendang dari dorm EXO ke Dorm Shinee. "Sini aku suapin Kabuto" Suho nyuapi sup ke Kabuto. _**"kok anget ya?"**_ pikir Suho pas nengok ada Kris sama Orochimaru yang melotot hingga matanya berdiameter 10 cm. (mari tinggalkan mereka yang mau berantem)

"Hidan-hyung tolong ambilin aku susu di kulkas dong" pinta Luhan sambil pake jurus baby facenya "Iya bentar ya" Hidan pun jalan terhuyung-huyung.

1 menit

5 menit

59 menit 59 detik kemudian..

"Ini susunya" Hidan ngelempar susu ke Luhan "kok lama banget?" "Selat gw di bawah lagi sakit nih tadi Kakuzu napsu banget T_T" Hidan pun nangis. Semuanya langsung ngeliat kearah Hidan sama Luhan. "LUHAN! LO APA IN HIDAN GW!" "Eh? Gw… gw.. ga-ga.."

**PLOK!**

Sehun ngelempar sandeul jepit ke Luhan "Lulu jahat" Sehun lari ke kamarnya dengan gaya termehek-mehek.

Setelah selesai makan mereka pun langsung balik ke ruang tamu. Semuanya udah baikan kecuali Baekyeol. Baekhyun masih aja ngelendotin Kakuzu. Hidan risih diliatin sama Chanyeol mulu pas lagi ciuman ama Kakuzu.

**TING TONG!**

"HAI" Tobi ngebuka pintunya. "Ohh Lee Sooman. Ada apa?" "Saya mau bicara dengan kalian semua"

Lee Sooman pun jalan ke ruang tamu buat nemuin semua anggota Akatsuki dan EXO.

"Suho-ssi dan kris-ssi apa kalian senang dengan Akatsuki" Tanya om Sooman "Iya kami suka" "Emang kenapa om?" Tanya kris."Saya tadi terpikir untuk memulai debut akatsuki sebagai EXO-J dan mereka akan menyanyikan lagu-lagu EXO dengan bahasa Jepang, Bagaimana menurut kalian?" "Jadi Akatsuki akan menjadi anggota SM family?" Tanya baekhyun." Iya " "Aku setuju!" Baekhyun loncat-loncat (semangat kalo udah menyangkut Kakuzu) "Jadi?" "Kita setuju" Suho sebagai profokator

AKHIRNYA PADA TANGGAL 1 APRIL 2013 MEREKA DEBUT SEBAGAI EXO-J

**Akhirnya selesai -**

**Chanyeol: Baekhyun gw gimana?  
Author: Ya jadi sama Kakuzu  
Chanyeol: HIKS! T_T (nangis sambil gelimpangan di lantai)  
Baekhyun: KAKUZU! :*  
Hidan: Gw merasa jealous  
**

**Hidan pun pergi sama Chanyeol.**

**AAAA! FANFIC APA INI! GAJE PARAH! Tolong Review nya ya **


End file.
